Easing The Guilt
by Phoenix Fire and Sanely Insane
Summary: Eaglebones feels guilty for causing The Commander to get hurt in a battle, and asks Jimmy for a favor to help rid him of the overpowering feelings. WARNING: 100% consensual spanking of an adult by a robot who doesn't seem to understand many human things. Also light cussing and an implied blowjob. YE HAS BEEN FOREWARNED.


**Phoenix:** FINALLY THERE'S A CATEGORY FOR THE AQUABATS! SUPER SHOW! SO NOW I CAN WRITE AND POST THIS SHIT! I'm sorry but I love The Aquabats! and I will admit to looking up NSFW stuff for them. There's two blogs on tumblr I like that has that, one is called "For those who want some Aquabooty" (URL name is "nsfw-aquabats") and the other is called "Aquapornia" (that's also the URL name), and you guys should go check them out if you like smutty Aquabats stuff. This fic may or may not turn out kinda smutty. If so, it'll really only be oral. So yeah. What's that? You don't like this kind of stuff? Then hit the back button honey and save yourself the misery.

**~Start~**

Jimmy just stared at Eaglebones, absolutely confused. The man had come into his lab a few minutes ago and asked him an extremely random question, and had looked to the floor in embarrassment when the robot-man didn't answer. "I'm sorry Eaglebones, could you repeat that question? I'm not sure I heard you correctly." he finally said, having gone over what was asked multiple times in his head, though it wasn't clear since he hadn't quite been paying attention. "I asked if you know how to give a spanking..." Eaglebones mumbled.

"A spanking? Do you mean corporal punishment?" The thin man nodded, cheeks pink. His eyes turned green as he searched his internal database for the information. "Corporal punishment is a form of physical punishment that involves the deliberate infliction of pain as retribution for an offence, or for the purpose of disciplining or reforming a wrongdoer, or to deter attitudes or behavior deemed unacceptable. The term usually refers to methodically striking the offender with the open hand or with an implement, whether in judical, domestic, or educational settings."*

"Yeah, that. Do you know how to or not?" Eaglebones asked, starting to play with his hands. "The information I have states that a 'spanking' is a parent or legal guardian striking the buttocks of their ward with their hand or an implement in one of many positions, and it seems simple enough to perform. Why would you ask?" The man shifted uncomfortably and refused to look Jimmy in the eyes. "Because I want you to spank me." Jimmy cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"But why? You aren't my ward, therefore I cannot." "I don't have to be! I'm an adult and that means anyone can do it, especially if I ask!" Eaglebones said, blushing and sitting on an empty table. "Have you committed an offence of some sort, or possibly acted with unacceptable behavior?" "I feel bad for what I did on our last mission! I almost got Commander killed with my stupidity!" Jimmy stood still for a moment as he looked through his memories of their last mission. "You mean when you sent The Dude in the wrong direction?"

Eaglebones nodded. "If I had paid more attention, I would've sent him the right way and not straight into Commander!" The robot nodded. "So you feel guilt about the situation and wish to be corrected." he said, more of a statement than a question. The thin man nodded without a word. "I suppose I could try if it will help you. Further information in my database says that some who have guilt cannot get rid of it until they feel things have been fixed, or that they have paid for what they have done." "Really? You will?"

Jimmy nodded. "But I must warn you, once I start, I won't be able to stop until my sensors tell me that I've done enough, and that metal hurts a lot." Eaglebones nodded. "I know it does, that's why I asked you instead of Ricky. It'd be over with a lot faster with him, but I wouldn't really feel punished." The robot-man moved the guitarist off of the table and bent him over it, putting his wrists in a pair of handcuffs that had been welded to the table. "Um, Jimmy, why do you have these on here?" he asked nervously.

"Commander asked me to put them there. He's never told me why, but I do hear strange noises from in here some nights." Eaglebones squirmed a bit. "Did you have to lock me in them?" "It's for your safety, Eaglebones. If you were to put your hands behind you in an attempt to block me, they could get hurt." Jimmy stood to Eaglebones' side at the side of the table, switching himself into battle mode, though with the settings slightly modified. The guitarist had little time to react before Jimmy's metal hand slammed down on his behind, causing him to squeal.

"OUCH!" he yelped, squirming as his ass was repeatedly struck by the hard metal hand. He bit his lip and tried to be still, though it was proving difficult. _'You need to take it, Bones! You asked him to do this!'_ he thought, blushing when he let out a cry of pain that sounded like it came from a little girl. The robot kept going, seeming to be a machine made to do one thing. "Ooowww..." he moaned, clenching his hands into fists. When he felt like he was about to break down in tears, he suddenly felt cold metal just above his crotch.

"Wait! Jimmy! N-OOOOWWWW!" Jimmy had tugged his shorts and underwear down, and was now roughly spanking Eaglebones' bared bottom. The man shrieked and thrashed, but nothing stopped the robot. "STOP! PLEASE! JIMMY IT HUUUUUUUURTS!" the guitarist wailed, tears soaking the bottom of his mask. Jimmy didn't stop, not seeming to hear him. After about two minutes of his pain-filled sobs, the door to the lab opened. "Robot! What's with all-" MC Bat Commander froze, just staring at the scene before him.

Eaglebones looked up at him, blushing madly and hiccuping. "Jimmy! Knock it off! Can't you see how much pain he's in?!" MC yelled. The guitarist shook his head. "D-Don't sto-op him!" he choked out. "Why the hell not?!" After another minute, Jimmy's hand froze in midair and a few mechanical noises were heard from his body. His eyes returned to normal and he stepped to the front of the table to unlock the handcuffs. "Do you feel better, Eaglebones?" The guitarist nodded, choking on a sob as the robot-man helped him to his feet.

"Wait, what's going on here? Feel better about what? Why were you beating him?!" Jimmy somewhat-awkwardly held Eaglebones to his chest as the man cried. "He felt guilty and asked me to, as he said, spank him. I couldn't stop because I had gone into a modified battle mode, and the way it was set meant I literally could not stop the punishment until my sensors told me I had done enough." "But why would he feel guilty about anything? He's the goody-two-shoes of the team!"

Eaglebones hiccuped and pulled back, pulling his underwear and shorts back into place with a loud whimper. "I-I almost go-ot y-you ki-illed, C-Comma-ander." MC's look softed and he walked over to the two. "You made one mistake, Eaglebones. One mistake in the last five years. It's not a big deal. I'm still here, aren't I?" The guitarist looked down and sniffled. The Commander awkwardly pulled him into a hug. "I wasn't upset with you in the first place, but I forgive you." Eaglebones smiled a bit, rubbing at his eyes before returning the hug.

"Th-Thank you, C-Commander. And yo-ou too, J-Jimmy. I'm go-onna go lay down n-now." The other two nodded, watching Eaglebones leave the lab. "Well. That was the most..._Interesting_ thing I've walked in on. But now I've got a problem." Jimmy cocked his head to the side, then noticed the bulge in MC's shorts. "Oh, your penis is hardened again?" The man blushed. "It's called an erection, Robot, but yes." Jimmy got down on his knees and smiled. "I'll help you with it again, Commander."

**~End~**

**Phoenix:** Well. For all you MCRobot fans (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE FUCKERS), I added a little of it at the end since I kinda promised oral smex. It's only mentioned *coughcoughheavilyimpliedcoughcough*, but it's there. If you don't like my shit, then don't bother reading or reviewing it. It just wastes time for both of us. So yeah.


End file.
